The Meet
by mactv1998
Summary: Hichigo meets a boy on the street. He wants to know the boys but wasn't told until the next day and he was taken in and around 2:00am these men came in and took Hichigo and the boy away. They almost die and they go into hiding.


Hichigo POVA

-Please stop! LET ME GO! *SCREAM OF PAIN*

The begging of all of this is when i needed to get away. But know matter where i went these people i have never seen before would follow me. _What do that want from me? _I would wonder this every time i would run, every time i would scream or cry as they wiped me. Im chained up right now but i have made a plan to get away for good this time.

I couldn't breath. It went black, where was i? Please tell me, I need help! Will anyone help me anyone one at all?

-Wake up. Hay sir are you ok?

-What? Who are you kid? And where am i?

-Your in the middle of the road for one. And here take this you look very hungry.*smile*

-But… Okay, thank you. But you didn't tell me your name.

-It's….

-We need to go! We will come and see him tomorrow!

-Bye

-That kid…. Why would he help me anyway? And why the hell did he look like me!

That night was cold and rainy but i wasn't focused on that at the moment. I wanted to see that kid. I wanted to know his name and why he would help me anyway? I fell asleep a few moments later and i don't know why but that kid was in my dream. He was telling me to run away. And that their coming for me. Then everything set on fire burning and all around me people where scream for help and all i could do was run away. Ten i tripped over someone, IT WAS THAT KID! He was laying on he floor gasping for air, i backed away from him and the farther i got me more screams of pain would fill the air and i woke up. Everything was moving and i felt sick but i thought i was going to be fine.

I took one more look when my vision wasn't so fucked up and the boy was staring at me with a worried face.

-Are you going to die, HIchigo?

-How do you know my name, and why would you ask me that kid?

-You said your name to me in a dream i had, and i just wanted to know if you where going to die.

-Im going to be okay. Please may i know your name.

-Ichigo, hay you wanna come home with me?

-Really? You want me to go with you?

-Yes, i like you and it looks like you need a friend.*smile and hugs*

-Th…Thank you, Ichigo.

I got in there car and they seemed like a very nice family, and the whole way the ichigo was holding my hand and talking about how i could be his big brother and that i would get to sleep with him in his room. All i could do was smile at him and just agree, but what i was so scared of those guys finding me and killing this family. And it would be all my fault.

Ichigo POVA

We found a guy on the stress and mom was nice and let me bring him home. I was saying that he could be my big brother i never had but he looked very sad. Like if he had just seen a ghost. We pulled up and he suddenly got a smile on his face as we waled inside of the house. He looked like he love it already and would never leave know matter what.

I woke up around 2:00am. And Hichigo wasn't in my room so i hopped out of bed and went down stairs to see these guys choking him and throwing him around. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see my parent on the floor tied up and bleeding. I want to know what was going on, why where these people hurting my family.

-Hichigo, mom, dad?

-Ichigo run! Go away, please! (hichigo screamed)

-But….. but why? Are you going to die?

-RUN!*sobing*

I ran up the stairs but one of those guys where fallowing me. I started to scream but only because i was scared, i wanted my mom or my dad and i wanted Hichigo to be okay. That guy picked me up and started to choke me. Everything started to go black, i didn't know what was going on around me. All i could here where scream coming from my parents and Hichigo. But before i was able to die tat man dropped me and said,"Hay we could keep him, you know for a new toy." I didn't know what he men't by a toy. Next thing I knew was that i was thrown in the back of a car along with Hichigo.

-H…Hichigo where are we?

-Hell.

-Why are we going there?

-Yo'll see

We where probable in that car for several hours, but then we suddenly stop and we where thrown out and as we sat there for awhile then two men came over two us and started to take us off some where. And we where now near a mountain like at the end of the hill. The two men grabbed Hichigo and threw him of the hill!

-HICHIGO!

I cried his name but they made me stop when they said they would kill me. One of them kneeled down to me and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at him. He had a evil look and he un zipped his pants and stared making me give him a blow job. I needed to get away but i didn't know how. Then he came inside my mouth but he didn't stop! Then i felt my pants get pulled off and something went inside of me, and as that was happening on one trust made me bite down. One of the men started to scream in pain and after 30seconds i bit it off his body and spit it out of my mouth. And one of the men that was on the side ran over to me and kicked me off the hill and as i fell i blacked out from loss of breath and fear that took over my body.

Hichigo POVA

I woke up to see Ichigo falling, i jumped up as quick as i could and was able to catch him but he blacked out even before he hit the ground. I took off my shirt and rapped it around him so he wouldn't freeze. As I walked for an hour or two Ichigo woke up scared and looking at me like i was the living undead.

-Y…You died i… i saw you.

-Im not normal Ichigo and are you okay? What did they do to you! Please tell me!

Ichigo looked so scared, then he started to cry as he rapped his arms around my neck. I just held him closer, wishing i could make this better for him but i couldn't. I later found a cave and walked in to see if it was safe. Thank god it was so i set Ichigo down and i got down with him so he wouldn't get cold. When i look at him all i see is a child filled with fear and hope that i will not leave him. And i look at me i see mistake of life that should've died but i didn't.

-Hichigo. Can you hold me please?

-Wha…Ummmmm sure. Come here.

i rocked him to sleep and i went to sleep as well.

_Im sorry about this ending but this was my very first fanfiction and i ran out of ideas to put in it and im sorry if you don't like i will try harder next time._


End file.
